


Under Control

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I can't believe this is my first published fic for the fandom, I'm a serious writer I swear, sorta inspired by getting kinkshamed by Kylo Ren at Disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling Kylo Ren bad news is terrifying.<br/>Having inappropriate thoughts about him when he's invading your mind is even scarier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

This was it.

This was how you were going to die, at the hands of the Kylo Ren as you delivered the bad news about the mission failing.

_ Okay, maybe it’s not going to be so bad, _ you thought as you made your way towards him. You passed an open door, smoke from a destroyed machine flowing out into the hallway. The marks left from a lightsaber were all too obvious.  _ Okay, maybe not. Stay positive, stay positive, don’t have a heart attack, say some prayers.  _

“Kylo Ren, sir, may I have a moment?” Why did he have to wear that damn mask? It looked like something out of scary story. Usually tall men were a blessing but right now you weren’t sure how to feel about his towering height. 

“Yes?” His voice was curt and an edge of irritation cut into your head. Your heart was pounding painfully in your chest. These were going to be your final moments, you knew it. Sure, Kylo Ren hadn’t killed any personal yet but there was a first time for everything. 

“I’m sorry to inform you that the mission failed.”  Flinching as he drew his lightsaber, you took several steps back as he screamed and slashed the hallway’s panelling.  _ Happy place, happy place, think of something nice, _ you told yourself frantically. Head spinning and lungs rapidly expanding and contracting at too fast of a pace, you knew if he didn’t kill you soon, your body would just give up and he wouldn’t have to do anything.  _ Think of a sunrise, a sunset, extra food rations, the end of training, getting fucked hard by Kylo Ren, wait what?! No no no no no that is not something I want to think about abort abort abort stop stop stop stop I don’t even like him I don’t even know what he looks like without the mask! _ But it was too late the image played in your mind and his head snapped to you. You could have sworn you heard a growl. 

“If you don’t control your thoughts, I’ll control them for you,” he said forcefully. He was going to stab you, you just knew it. This was the end. Either he was going to kill you or you’d die of embarrassment. An invisible hand pushed your shoulder hard and it was enough to make you hurry away from Kylo Ren.

You were never going to be able to look him in the eyes ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO I went to Disneyland like a week ago and met Kylo Ren and got kinkshamed. Basically the actor like came right up to me and was like "if you don't control your thoughts, I'll control them for you" so it's that actor's fault this fic exists. The idea's been brewing in my head for a while and I figured I might as well post it and stuff. The future Kylo stuff I'll do will be way more serious. Idk why but I'm not huge on smut or tooth-rotting fluff for him. Give me the serious fics like. Heart eyes.


End file.
